


A beach morning

by Acixs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Short, Unspecified characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acixs/pseuds/Acixs
Summary: Two people sit together and enjoy the sunrise.





	A beach morning

On a glittering beach with rolling waves and salty air, a wind chime jiggles in the breeze. It’s quiet and peaceful as the morning sun peaks slowly over the horizon painting the sky in vivid pink and soft orange light. 

They sit together, on the steps of their boardwalk. Soft sand cool under their feet untouched by the warming light of the sun. 

They sit, leaned against each other’s side sipping coffee and tea and just watching the light spill across the other’s face. 

They are beautiful together, warmed by the golden light of the rising sun. And as the sky fades blue they stand, hand in hand, and walk.

They walk home, to their home. The home they made together, filled with soft things and budding plants. 

And they know, together, without breathing a single word. That they are loved.


End file.
